Mr Vampire and Miss Human
by tazdeval
Summary: He was tired of his father's outdated prejudice towards humans. He hated being cooped up in a safe haven for monsters. All he wanted was some freedom and the ability to explore. One night he got so fed up with the same old argument that in a fit of anger he decided to fly off in the night. Nothing could go wrong in this... Right? (Mavis is the human... its a racial swap)
1. Chapter 1

**So I got to thinking, "What would happen if the roles were switched and Jonathan was the vamp with a curiosity?" Well here is what i got from it. BTW if you came here thinking I was dumb enough to let my work resemble that "Twilight" stuff... well prepare to be disappointed cause i am NOT a fan lolz... **

**Be warned I do not own any of the characters/settings from Hotel Transylvania.**

**PS: I have no clue how soon I will be able to upload another chapter being as i have two other series im working on that take top priority over this one, although i will update when i can.**

* * *

Jonathan opened the door to the lobby in excitement. He looked around for his father and found him instantly.

It took John no time at all to realize the old joking was going on as his dad seemed to attack thin air. He laughed as he saw a piece of bacon float out of his dad's hands before the invisible man was attacked by a troop of wolf-man pups.

Jonathan noticed the sandstorm coming and watched as a mummy body boarded down a pile that was created.

From his spot on the stairs he had a bird's eye view of the following prank that largely consisted of a fart joke and a witch being blown away.

Jonathan shook his head and figuring it was time to make an entrance he made his way to his dad.

"Hey dad, um…" Was all Jonathan got out before he was interrupted.

"Johny!" Frank yelled before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Frank nice to see you too, um… can't breathe…" Jonathan gasped.

"You may want to try and let him live, I think even a vampire needs to breathe." Griffin laughed.

Jonathan felt himself being released and sucked in air to let out in a sigh of relief. Jonathan looked over at his father, but before he could say anything a spider dove into the middle of the group. "Hey Johny what do you think?"

Jonathan looked up to see where the thread came from and smiled when he saw what the spider had created. _Happy birthday Johny and good luck with your dad._

"What eez that suppose to mean?" Dracula asked.

"And that's my signal to disappear for a couple of hours." The spider said giving Jonathan a salute, it then scurried up the line to be out of site as quick as it could. The look this put on his dad's face made Jonathan laugh.

"He means good luck with getting you to keep your promise, Dad" Jonathan replied.

"I know what I promised, I'm just not happy with thee idea of you 'hanging out' with theez humans." Dracula replied.

"So what's the worst that could happen?" Jonathan asked with a lighthearted smile.

"Oh I don't know, pitchforks, stake through thee heart, mobs of humans at your doorstep." Dracula touched a different finger with every possibility. "Should I carry on?"

"Ok, Ok." Jonathan said then he added, "But I think you're wrong. I mean, when was the last time you have ever even been near a human?"

"What iz weeth your fascination of thee humans?!" Dracula practically shouted letting his accent get stronger the angrier he was.

"What's with your blind hatred?!" Jonathan shot back.

"Yer mother…" Dracula started.

"Was murdered over a hundred years ago, dad. No human is even alive from back then! I'm not like you! I don't want to fear and hate them for past sins. I want to learn about my world!" Jonathan shouted.

"This is your world!" Dracula shouted pointing around at the lobby indicating the monsters.

"Then my world is not enough!" Jonathan said before he thundered off.

Jonathan slammed his bedroom door shut and sat on his bed. He sat there looking at how little of variety his room had. From the old wood carvings he had done as a little kid to the painting of the sunrise he had done over the course of a year. These were the only things in his room. They were all of his own creation. It reminded him just how little he had seen to only own what he had made. Jonathan brought his mind back to the large painting.

Jonathan laughed inside at the memories. All the times he had burned himself from watching the sunrise a little too long. Jonathan could remember how frustrating painting it was. He couldn't just watch the sunrise like a normal monster, he had to just get a glimpse of it and close the curtain before he got too burnt. The fact that no sunrises were the same had frustrated him to no end yet fascinated him. He remembered just how many times he went to bed disappointed because the sunrise looked so different he could not add detail to the painting.

That painting was his prized jewel of his room. It was the one thing he found beautiful yet could never watch the entire thing. He had never been able to see the rest of any sunrise, he could only see what his painting portrayed.

He could only see just the beginning where the mountains hid most of the sun and left the rest to his imagination.

Jonathan stared at the painting, looked at all the mountains, the soft glow of the sun across the tips of the mountains and the beautifully colored clouds. No other time of the day was the sky so beautiful, and Jonathan was cursed to never be able to truly enjoy it.

Then in frustration Jonathan threw open the blackout curtains to reveal the night sky. He stood there and stared out at the blackness that enveloped everything in his vision. Then in a shout that let his frustration known to his 'world' he leaped out the window and went for a flight.

He let himself fall for some time then just a few floors up from the ground he willed himself into a bat and the wind filled his wings. With fast strong beats of his wings he was away from the tower and over the dark forest.

Jonathan aimed higher. He beat his wings harder and faster. Jonathan felt the air get colder and it became harder to breath but still he flew higher. The higher he got the harder it became to move or breath. Finally he reached the point where he couldn't go any further. Jonathan closed his eyes and let himself turn back to his humanoid form and plummeted down. The wind was screaming around him the wind became even colder from the speed of his fall. Then Jonathan opened his eyes and his breath caught. The noise of the racing wind died down, the cold stopped bothering him. Ever part of his being was focused on the bright moon and the endless stars in the sky. The view was so clear and amazing. He could not believed he had never seen it before like this.

After a while of staring at the sky Jonathan broke his gaze and turned around. To his surprise he had come closer to the ground then he had thought and changed back into a bat in a hurry. Despite his change and the added wings he could see ground still rushing up at him all too fast.

He flapped his wings desperately trying to slow down. He angled himself to try to divert all the downward momentum into forward momentum, but no matter what tricks he tried the he was still falling like a bullet.

Try as he might Jonathan could do nothing to stop the inevitable collision and made a last minute decision to transform to his normal form._ Better chance of surviving a fall as vampire than bat I'm sure._

Then he felt the solid ground. It was hard as rock, yet it seemed unnatural. Jonathan felt himself bounce off the ground and then land again. As his vision started to fade Jonathan vaguely noticed lights. He thought he heard a loud screeching sound and something slam. The last thing he heard before passing out was what he thought to be the sound of a girl's voice.

* * *

**So there it is... hope it was not too agonizingly horrible... though I'm sure it came close to being so there in the beginning... it was a scene I found rather hard to write for some reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So for some reason I found myself typing another chapter for this story instead of working on my other story... not sure what got into me and all but all the same oh well whats done is done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the settings/Characters from Hotel Transylvania... and as for Sana... no reason just thought that if I wanted to make Mavis so carefree then I needed someone in her life to balance out her character... and so Sana was created (she is great if I do say so myself.)**

* * *

Mavis looked away from the road for a second to look at her watch. "Wow, when did it get so late?"

She glanced over the steering wheel to make sure the road was still clear before she reached for her phone. With a daft thumb she dialed in a number.

"Hey Sana, it's Mavis. Just wanted to let ya know I ran late in my deliveries today but I'm on my way home." Mavis said than hit the end button. It was more likely that her sister would find the message when she woke up in the morning, but better safe than sorry.

Mavis made the upcoming right turn. The flash of color that followed took Mavis by complete surprise and she slammed on the breaks. As the light cleared up Mavis looked out the windshield and found herself looking at a person laying on the road in front of her.

"What the…" Her words were interrupted by the realization that she might have just hit him. In a rush Mavis yanked open the door and slammed it closed behind her. Not knowing what else to do she raced at the figure clad in all black. "Are you ok?!" she shouted as she got closer.

The one thing that was apparent that he was indeed alive. She was able to make out the movement of his head falling to the ground, while she wasn't sure how hurt he was she was glad that he was not dead.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Mavis muttered over and over again. She looked down at the downed person and waited, hoping he would get up and be ok. After five minutes it became apparent that wouldn't happen.

Mavis looked back at her car and then back at the figure on the ground. "Sana is going to kill me." She muttered before she reached down to help the figure.

Her first thought was about how heavy he was as she had one of his arms over her shoulder. The second thought was how short she felt when she looked down to see that his knees were almost still on the ground.

With a huff of determination she took a step forward, then another. Finally after a few more agonizingly slow steps she had reached the passenger side door of her red Toyota Camry. She reached for the door being careful not to drop the man.

Getting the door open, the man inside and his seat belt on proved to be harder than she expected. She finally got him inside and the door closed. Silently she apologized for all the times she had accidently closed the door on his fingers before making her way over to the driver's side.

Mavis closed her door put the car in gear. Then she paused to look at her watch and sighed. "Now I'm really going to get home late."

As she drove Mavis frequently looked at her newly acquired passenger. He had messy orange hair and a pale complexion. Add in the dark cloths and he could pass for a klutz or a Goth.

Mavis didn't want to admit it but she found it kind of cute, and endearing. It wasn't long before She found she had reached her city. With a few turns and a couple of stop signs ignored Mavis pulled into her driveway. A click of the switch and the garage opened up.

After Mavis had the car safely inside the garage and a check to see if the man was still asleep she ran inside. As she made her way to her sister's room she could only pray for a short lecture. Kn_ock knock._

"What do you want?" said a drowsy voice from inside.

"Um, I need your help." Mavis answered.

"With what?" Sana asked.

"Um… A boy." She replied.

"Man problems? Cant it wait until the morn?" Sana asked as she opened the door.

Mavis looked up at her older sister. She took careful note of Sana's sleepy expression and how the hair covered half of her face. _Yup, I'm in for a lecture._

"That would be ok… If he was not currently sleeping in the car." Mavis answered sheepishly.

"He's what!" Sana said instantly wide awake as she disappeared back into her room only to reappear at the door with a bat. She stepped out of the room with a determined expression, "If he is another one of those hobo's that managed to sneak into our garage I swear I'll…"

"Wait!" Mavis shouted as she leaped in front of her enraged sister. Mavis had her hands high above her head in a fearful attempt to stop Sana.

"Wait for what?" Sana asked.

"Well he doesn't seem like a homeless person, it's more to the point that I think I hit him with the car." Mavis answered with an embarrassed look on her face.

"And why, may I ask, did you bring him HERE!" Sana shouted, "Why didn't you bring him to the hospital like a normal person!"

"I thought that since you were a doctor it would save us the money." Mavis replied.

"Of all the irresponsible…" Sana started but seeing Mavis's big innocent begging eyes she let her shoulders relax, "You know that look is so unfair. Alright I'll do a checkup on him, but if I find one thing wrong past small scrapes and bruises then it's off to the nearest hospital. Got it?"

"Thanks sis!" Mavis said all smiles.

"By the way, Just how did you hit him with a car?" Sana asked as they walked in the direction of the garage.

"Well I went around a corner and was taken by surprise by this flash of light. Then he was there laying on the ground!" Mavis replied.

"Not so loud with all the flashing of lights talk! If you get our neighbor started again about his UFO theories and conspiracies I swear I'll throw both you and him off the nearest cliff. " Sana muttered hastily.

"Oops, sorry." Mavis giggled.

Sana stepped into the garage closely followed by Mavis. She took one glance and analysed her unwanted patient and sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

"Why do you say that?" Mavis asked.

"Cause you parked so close to the garage door, how are we supposed to get him out?" Sana replied in irritation.

"Oops, force of habit. Need me to re-park?" Mavis asked.

"No you have done enough you trouble maker." Sana replied as she gave Mavis a soft knock on the head.

"I said I'm sorry." Mavis shot back indignantly.

"Well stop saying sorry, we have to get him to the living room." Sana replied reaching to open the driver side door.

In a deft movement Sana unclipped the seat belt and weaved one arm under one armpit of the passenger and maneuvered him to do the same with her other arm. Then with a loud huff she pulled with all her might. The man slid slowly across the seats.

Sana gave a shout of surprise as she slipped and fell causing the man to land on top of her.

"How is he still asleep after that?" Mavis asked staring at the sleeping man with wide eyes.

"Compared to you hitting him with a few thousand pounds of solid steal, I doubt falling two feet onto my soft chest would bother him." Sana accused after she managed to get her breath back.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Mavis asked.

"Let's see, you hit a man, take him home then wake me up to do the medical check, just to save money. Should I be happy?" Sana grumbled.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry I made you mad." Mavis apologized again with a downcast look.

"More like irritated but it's a close call. Now will you help me get him inside?" Sana asked.

"Yes." Mavis answered.

With Mavis holding his legs and Sana supporting his upper body they managed to get him inside with only a couple of miss haps. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief as they were finally able to lower him onto the couch.

"Ok lets take a look." Sana said as she reached for his shirt and started to raise it up.

"What are you doing?!" Mavis asked as she quickly looked away.

"I'm checking for broken bones and trying to make sure that his internal organs aren't damaged." Sana replied without hesitation. After a few moments she was satisfied that he was perfectly ok besides massive bruising. Then she looked at her sister, "Just how fast were you going? Don't tell me you were speeding again."

"What makes you say say that? Don't you trust me?" Mavis asked.

"Trust you? With all these bruises it's a wonder he only has bruises…" Then she paused before she quickly flipped him over onto his chest to get a look at his back. "That's odd."

"What? What's odd?" Mavis asked in fear.

"Well most of the time when your hit by a car you get wounds and what not from where the car hit you and then more everywhere else from hitting the concrete." Sana said, "He only has bruises on his chest, his back and side of his shoulders are completely untouched."

"So that's odd?" Mavis asked staring at the perfectly healthy back.

"For a car wreck yes. This is the sort of damage you get from running into an object or wall... Only his chest has too many bruises for that, even if he was running at full tilt." Sana stated deep in thought. "Actually his bruising matches that of skydiving or even bungee jumping accidents."

Sana flipped the man back over and stared at him. "The only problem is a sky diver or bungee jumper who has bruising that matches this level is almost always accompanied by a few broken bones, usually broken ribs or limbs."

"So your saying I didn't hit him?" Mavis asked hopefully.

"No I'm not. Does he even look like he was equipped to do either of those?" Sana gave her younger sister a stern look, "I'm just thinking that it is odd, and that he is incredibly lucky."

"So he is ok?" Mavis asked.

"He looks fine, I don't see any indication of internal bleeding and no broken bones." Sana shook her head, "We just have to wait till morning and see if he wakes up. "

As a final check Sana took a flash light and forced his eye open to check for signs of a concussion. Sana let the eye close after a moment and shut the flash light off.

"Get some sleep and we will see how he is in the morning. At the moment he is stable enough for us to leave him alone for a couple of hours." Sana said as she stood up straight.

"So everything's ok? That's good." Mavis said as she too headed to her room.

Sana stopped and called out to her sister, "First you hit him with your car then as a guest you make him sleep on the couch?"

Mavis froze and slowly turned around to face her sister, "Um, where should He sleep?"

"Your bed is rather comfy, why don't you trade places with him?" Sana offered with a smirk.

"That's so mean sis!" Mavis complained.

"And hitting him with a car is kind?" Sana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mavis gave a pout and stared at her older sister as if hoping she would change her mind,"Will you help me get him there?" Mavis asked.

"No I'm too tired." Her sister answered turning to leave.

"Can I share your bed with you tonight?" Mavis begged.

"I'll be asleep by the time you get him in your bed and don't want you to wake me up, so no." Sana replied bluntly as she started down the hall.

Mavis felt her face go to its usual look when she felt desperate need to change her sister's mind.

It was as if Sana had read her mind and didn't even look back as she said, "That look only works if I can see it and my answers are all still no." With that she shut the door officially ending the conversation for the rest of the night.

Mavis looked back to the sleeping figure on the couch. She gave a groan and gave in. She would never hear the end of it if she ignored her sister on this. Mavis narrowed her eyes in determination and reached down. She reached her arms under his and around his chest before she pulled.

Mavis pulled and managed to get him halfway down the hall to her room before she slipped and landed with a loud bump on her rear end. "Ouch." She complained.

"Please keep it down." Came the muffled demand of her sister.

Mavis glared at Sana's door in reproach of the harsh order. She then stuck out her tongue at it before she braced herself for another pull.

Mavis reached her bedroom and found that getting him onto the bed was far easier then getting him into the car.

After a few more moments of frustrated attempts she had him tucked under the covers and she sat on the ground breathing hard.

With a glance to make sure he would be fine she went into the bathroom and prepared for bed.

* * *

**So there it is and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**If you have the time a Review on what I have done good and bad would be nice XD**

**(PS: Don't hesitate to let me know spelling/grammar mistakes and I will fix them ASAP)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be a good little writer and give it to you straight, I know this chapter will come across as corny to most. and for that im sorry. the events on this chapter were needed and i tried my best, i really did. but alas it still came out a bit off from my goal... lets hope the next chapter comes out far better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/settings from Hotel Transylvania.**

* * *

Jonathan knew something was wrong before he even opened his eyes. The pain on his arm was a dead giveaway. His eyes flew open and in a second he had assessed the situation. Jonathan was out of the sun's direct light and as far away as possible.

Once he was in the safety of the shadowed corner Jonathan studied the room. The first thing that came to his mind was that it was a girl's room. The second thought that came to his mind was that he could easily tell this was no monster's room.

He had helped his father set up rooms for monsters for the last 38 years since he had reached the ripe working age of 80. From Jonathan's experience, never had he ever set up a room in anyway close to this no matter what monster. Almost all monsters lived for centuries and liked things from their birth decade being present, to make them feel more at home. Nothing in this room looked older than a single decade… Could this be a human home?!

Jonathan heard footsteps beyond the door and watched as a woman stepped in. She looked at the empty bed, only after she realized it was empty did she look around to find him, Jonathan almost missed the surprised look on her face that disappeared replaced by a stern look, "Not sure how, but I'm glad to see your up and about."

Jonathan stayed quiet for a second not sure how to respond and the woman took his silence as a sign to keep going, "I was about to bring breakfast up to you but if you want to eat in the kitchen feel free."

Jonathan nodded as thoughts ran through his mind. A million of them at once, some of them were his curiosity running wild and wanting to learn about how humans lived, but he went on the side of caution and decided to keep his background a secret.

"Sure, I would like that." He answered hoping he sounded normal.

"Before I go I need to ask, how are your wounds?" The woman asked.

Jonathan looked down at his arm by instinct and saw that his arm had become badly sun-burnt. "My arm's ok, how did you know-"

"Not your arm, I was talking about your chest… Wait a second when did that-" The woman asked as she finally noticed how his arm had become bright red.

"My skin is sensitive to sunlight." Jonathan replied quickly.

"I have never seen a skin condition nearly as extreme as yours before." She replied with a concerned look, but she seemed to dismiss it and turned to exit the room. Just as she started walking she called over her shoulder, "Kitchen is down the hall and to the right."

Jonathan waited a moment then walked over to the bed and took the top blanket. Careful to avoid catching the sun directly he propped the blanked up against the window sliding the window all the way up and open to pinch it in place. Now at least one room he knew was safe for him if he had to make a run for it.

Following her directions Jonathan found the kitchen and the smell drifting from it, while unusual, it smelled great.

He walked in and noticed a plate set on the table. Jonathan felt curiosity building in and happily sat down to test out the food. After a few bites he found it to his liking and shoveled in some more. Ok so it wasn't boiled snake eggs or fried scorpion but it tasted great.

Jonathan heard shuffling steps coming closer and stood up preparing to thank the woman for the food, only to find it was someone else. She looked like the other girl, same shocking blue eyes, same button nose and same color hair. Only this girl was younger she resembled his age, and her hair was shorter. It was cut at her shoulders and to Jonathan looked cute. Then he made eye contact and everything stopped.

Jonathan felt his breath hitch and his blood seemed to freeze in his veins. This girl, human or no, looked just amazing.

"Wow, you're ok, I guess I didn't hurt you that bad." The new girl replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

It took a moment but Jonathan finally realized what she had just said. "Um, what?"

"I'm surprised I didn't hurt you that bad when I hit you." She replied.

"You didn't hit me though… I fell." Jonathan replied completely confused.

Her eyes opened up in complete surprised, "I didn't? Fell?"

Before Jonathan could reply the older girl walked into the kitchen, "Sis do you have any deliveries to make today?"

"No, today I'm free." The younger one replied.

"Good then I'm taking the car, emergency call at the hospital." She replied then she looked over Jonathan, "Hey lift up your shirt."

"What?" Jonathan replied.

"I don't have all day and I need to do a second check now that you're awake." The woman replied with an impatient tone in her voice.

"But I don't get-" Jonathan started to say.

"Ok, I am in a rush." The woman said as she stepped close and yanked Jonathan's shirt up. "Good, the bruising has gone down, in fact farther than normal. How is the pain?"

"No pain" Jonathan replied simply.

The woman dropped his shirt and gave him a look with raised eyebrows, "Sunburn in minutes and bruises that almost disappear overnight, not sure if you bear a curse or blessing."

Without waiting for a response she walked out of the room leaving a stunned vampire sporting wide open eyes and a human blushing up a storm."

The girl was the first to recover and turned to Jonathan, "How would you like coffee-…"

"Oh, Jonathan Dracula, and no thank you." He replied.

"My name is Mavis Samberg. Is your last name really Dracula?" She asked her eyes growing wide to the size of saucers. Apparently the coffee idea was completely forgotten.

"Ya, that really is my last name." Jonathan replied while holding back the urge to tell her just how cute he thought her name was.

"It's the coolest! Man at least you don't have 'berg' anywhere in it." She replied with a really bummed look on her face.

Jonathan couldn't help it, while the joke was mildly funny, her expression was extremely funny. So of course he had to accidently ruin it. He just had to laugh in a way that flashed his give-a-way teeth in front of the a human.

The saddest part was he didn't realized what he had done until he noticed she had stopped joking and she was just staring at him with a face of total shock.

"Why do you have fangs?" She asked.

Jonathan looked at her trying to think of anything to say, anything to get the thought he knew was in her head to no longer be there, "It's nothing, they are just a little longer than needed."

"I'm related to a doctor that is constantly on me about my health. Don't give me that." Then she stared at him as if an idea had struck her, and Jonathan had a bad feeling, "Sana said you sunburn in minutes, and your bruises that I saw last night are all but completely gone, inhumanly fast."

"Mavis what are you getting at?" Jonathan asked but he knew what was coming next.

"You said I didn't hit you, in fact you said you '_Fell' _I don't think there were any trees near the road that you could have fallen from. In fact my sister said you had bruising like that of skydiving!" Then she froze and she looked pointedly at him, "That light that caught me by surprise, it was you!"

Jonathan stood there frozen, afraid that anything he said would give him away, not that it helped. He couldn't think of an excuse for so many hints, so many things that gave him away. _Sorry father I guess I really wasn't ready if I got found out so easily._

"You're a vampire aren't you?!" Mavis asked, but her voice was filled with excitement, not fear.

Jonathan was surprised, this girl, this human believed he was a vampire but was excited not fearful. Was this his chance to talk to a human with no secrets? She did seem like she wouldn't do him any harm. Was she worth the risk? Should he lie? Tell the truth? What would he do if she started a mob? What if she got a bunch of humans to chase him with pitchforks? What should he do?

Going with the fact that he had no way to prove otherwise he decided to try the truth, "Yes, I'm a vampire." As soon as it left his mouth Jonathan hunched down ready for any attack, only she did the perfect opposite of that.

"This is so cool! Wait are you going to suck my blood? Are there other monsters out there?!" She asked while she covered her neck in mock fear.

"No I won't. I stick to substitute, Dad's rules and to be honest I prefer it." Jonathan replied.

"Dad? Wait if your Jonathan Dracula is your dad-"

"Yes, my dad is Count Dracula." The it hit him, the real reason why she had liked his last name, it wasn't just the berg joke, somehow she knew about his father. "How do you know about my dad?"

"Everyone knows Dracula, man it would be so cool to meet him!" She replied. Jonathan could have sworn he saw stars in her eyes. His dad was famous to humans? That's so cool. Then the idea of Mavis standing in the same room as his dad and firing questions at him. Well that would make his day, but sadly Jonathan knew that would never be possible.

"So what do humans think of monsters?" Jonathan asked. He had expected they changed from his dad's time but her reaction had definitely surprised him.

"Oh, I'm just odd. Most humans think monsters are horrible creatures that eat us." She answered.

"Oh." Jonathan said full of disappointment.

"Oi, I'm just kidding, I'm sure most of them wouldn't mind." She replied.

"I was being serious." Jonathan grumbled.

"No, you were being gullible." She said with a laugh. "So what do monsters think of humans?"

"Well of course they fear you. They think you want to set them on fire, eat their brains, brain wash them, poke them with pitchforks. The usual horrors" Jonathan replied with a shrug.

Mavis raised her eyebrows then she just smiled, "No wonder we never see you."

Jonathan smiled and felt like he was in heaven. He was talking to a human, and despite knowing his secret she didn't try to do anything to him. This human, this Mavis treated him normally, sure she had way too many questions but to be honest he didn't blame her he had his own as well. Then it struck Jonathan. If she could ask him so many questions then he could ask some back.

"What's the sunrise like?" He asked.

"The sunrise?" Mavis looked at him in in confusion. "The sunrise is normal, its... oh ya I almost forgot you can't see it…"

Mavis paused and tilted her head to the side thinking about it. Jonathan felt his anticipation build as he waited, it got to the point that when she spoke Jonathan was practically leaning forward on his tiptoes in excitement, "Its bright, warm, and it fills the sky with beauty. The clouds around it are filled with color, reds, purples, oranges, and a range of blues."

"Do you have any paintings of it?" Jonathan asked in excitement. Maybe he could for once finally see the part of a sunrise he could never see, the part that actually lit up the sky. The moment he could never be a part of.

"I… Not at the moment but I can get you one tomorrow morning!" She replied in excitement.

Jonathan shook his head with a sigh of disappointment "Tomorrow… I can't I have to go home." Jonathan replied, he knew his dad was worried by now. He had most likely turned the hotel upside down looking for him.

"You have to go… tonight?" Mavis asked with a touch of regret.

Jonathan couldn't help but feel happy that she didn't want to leave. "I guess so, I can't keep my dad worried for too long or he will move on from the hotel to tearing apart the graveyard and forest, that is if he hasn't already."

"Your dad would do that? All for his son?" She asked in surprised.

"You act like that's weird." Jonathan said with an amused smile.

"From all the movies made of him, well they never portray him as caring." Mavis said then she realized what she had just said and quickly added, "Not that I don't believe you, I just never thought of him as a father…"

"My dad is overprotective and dangerous to anyone that would wish him, me, or our hotel harm." Jonathan replied through laughter.

"Hotel? Do you mean a place for monsters? Like a hideout?" Mavis asked.

'No, it really is a hotel, but for monsters. It's so safe a lot of the regulars think of it as a vacation from their fear of humans." Jonathan answered. He couldn't help but think what his father would think if he knew that Jonathan was telling a human all this.

They both heard the toast pop from the toaster and Mavis reached for the pieces. Jonathan didn't remember her putting them in so he assumed the older sister had done so before leaving.

"Well I guess you can't go outside how about we watch some TV?" Mavis offered.

"TV?" Jonathan asked.

"Don't tell me you have never sat in front of the tube before." Mavis complained.

"The tube?" Jonathan asked, now feeling a bit behind the times.

"OK, time to teach you a new trick. I like to call it, Down Time." Mavis announced walking out of the kitchen with a curious Jonathan not far behind.

* * *

**So there was probably the corniest/predictable chapter i have ever written. and i do hope i dont get too many flames for it but i know that i deserve them for this.**

**all the same Please review/flame if you feel the need.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait... college really takes up all my creative juices ya know? Well anyways here is the long overdue chapter that I negated and I am truly sorry for that. So if you have not started to hate me then please enjoy... and if you have started to... well please enjoy this as my apology and I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/settings from Hotel Transylvania and i look forward to the next movie XD**

* * *

Jonathan watched the odd names follow each other up the screen. He felt bewildered by the mere idea that life could be recorded and then played back. Compared to his father's projection machine this was just amazing.

Jonathan thought back to the conversation that had transpired throughout the last few 'movies' as Mavis called them and focused on just one. Mavis had been talking about how a camera was used to make this. To Jonathan it was an answer to his dreams, a devise that could record an event. Now he could finally see the sunset if he got one of these... cameras.

He looked over at Mavis' sleeping form as she softly snored. The slow rise and drop of her shoulders. The light smile that played across her lips. Could she really be as bad as his father claimed? She didn't seem harmful, she didn't smell bad, and she wasn't mindlessly trying to destroy things.

Had his dad been lying this whole time?

Jonathan mulled over more thoughts and more questions as he silently got up. With Mavis asleep Jonathan had his best escape chance, although he was sad that he may never see her again. Jonathan gave a silent sigh and headed to the front door, he needed to be gone before the older human returned.

With all the silence that came natural to him, Jonathan opened the front door and dove out. He stopped to look over his shoulder at the odd yet kind human girl. Then he took off.

The night's cool air refreshed him as he soared through the sky. Up here he was free. Up here he was judged by no one. There was just a sense of no one being able to affect him while he was so high up. Jonathan flew in bliss for a while and just enjoyed it. Then, reality caught up to him and Jonathan knew he had to go home. Chances were his dad was already shaping up to tear the building apart looking for him.

Jonathan took a look at the mountains and was able to figure out where he was. With a quick alteration of his direction, he was heading home.

"You vat?!" Dracula shouted in rage.

"It's funny, they were nothing like what you claimed," Jonathan replied, not at all intimidated by his father.

"Vat if they had tried some'ting?"

"Isn't it enough that they didn't?" Jonathan shot back, letting his anger rise. "Do you have to look for something bad in everything?"

Dracula flashed his fangs in anger, "Vith zhese humans zere is nothing but bad!"

"Then why did they help me?!"

"You know nothing, zhere is much you still have to learn..." Dracula said through gritted teeth.

"Those humans proved you wrong in everything about them!" Jonathan yelled. He had had enough of his father's faulty beliefs. In just one night two humans had proven his father was stuck in the past. Those two girls had instantly shown Jonathan that humans were not a threat. At least not all of them.

"Did zhey know you vere not one of them?"

Jonathan stopped his retort before it left his mouth and thought. After a moment he realized his father still had one beliefe to hang onto. That humans would never accept a vampire. While they were not cruel to him, Jonathan could understand that they may have shown kindness as a small mistake. Jonathan remembered the kindness the girls had shown him and shook his head. "No, but I don't believe they would harm me if they did."

"Like I said, you are young." Dracula sighed as his anger died out.

Jonathan looked at his father and couldn't shake the feeling that somehow the older vampire was wrong. He gave his father a smile and made an effort to change the subject, "So what exactly do you have planned for my one twenty-one?"

Dracula's eyes lit up instantly, "I have a few surprises but I vill say this hint, some are quite cute."

Jonathan felt his guard launch back up into overdrive, "Oh no, please say you are not trying to play matchmaker... again." It wasn't hard to guess his father's antics. This one in particular was a small favorite of his dad's since he had turned ninety-six. One birthday every five years his father would try to play cupid. As luck would have it, his one hundred and twenty first fell perfectly into that cycle.

Dracula rolled his eyes, "You're turning von hundred and twenty-von! It's odd for you to not be dating!"

"Why do you care? Aren't you too busy keeping me locked up?"

Jonathan noticed the fire return to his father's eyes and knew he had gone too far. _Great another lecture._

"I van't trust you to be out on your own zet!" Dracula took a slow step forward as he spoke, "Your obzessed with sunlight, with meeting humans and vandering around without a care! You still need to grow up!"

"All right, all right. I get it so can you put your fangs away already?"

"Vow about I make you a deal?" Dracula offered after a moment of silence.

Jonathan was interested, although easily hesitant. His dad's offers, while usually great ones, came with a thick string attached. "What kind of deal?"

"If you agree to date the girl I bring to your birthday ven I'll allow you the weekends to leave the hotel to do vat ever you want, short of watching the sunrise and dying."

Jonathan felt like the wind had been sucked out of him, just why was his father so interested in this girl to make such a golden deal? What did she have that would drive his father to make such an out of character offer? On the other hand all he had to do was date a girl and then he was free on his weekends. Could he pass up this offer? Should he?

Jonathan waited a moment looking at the stern look on his father's face. He didn't see any sort of deception or even a hint of alterier methods outside the deal. What would agreeing to date this girl gain for either of them, then it hit him. His father wanted him to stop worrying about humans and fall for a monster to distract him. Well two could play that game.

"Sure as long as you let me take her on dates of my choosing." Jonathan replied with a smile as he held out his hand, "Your word as a vampire that you will honor this deal, which as you have told me many times is sacred and to never be broken."

Dracula paused a moment before holding out his hand and nodded, "You have my word."

* * *

**So there it is... way long overdue i guess... so i do apologize again. **

**Anyways I do have a favor to ask of you all... please send me idea's for an OC for the deal... while I will create her personality i need you to give me appearance ideas and also remember that she has to be able to compete with Mavis so of course when you describe her remember to make her cute. any monster is ok for this... if she is related to one of the other monsters then let me know... finally let me know what monsters from the movie you like and i may be able to give some more parts in the story to them XD**

**finally i will have to say that i wont be able to update too fast once every other week i will strive for... i still have the other stories and i want to progress them evenly lolz.**

**btw i did the math... if for every 5 years his father brought in a girl for him then that is equivalent to a parent playing matchmaker with your bday every year... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... here it is...**

**if 96=16 in human years and 121=21**

**121-96=25 (how many years passed between the first girl and the one we are about to meet)**

**25/5=5 (how many times he could introduce a new girl in that amount of time that passed)**

**16+5=21 (how much time would pass if the same amount of girls were introduced to a human once a year)**

**also if 118 equals 18 human life span wise (remember that from the movie)**

**then 118/18 equals 6.5555555(not a perfect division so lets just say about 6 and a half) (that tells you how many years pass for a human to age a vampire if they were the RELATIVE same age at those two ages)**

**thats the end of my random musings lolz hope it didnt annoy you all XD**


End file.
